1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for removing asbestos and other contaminated solids, hazardous solids or solids in general, from a slurry which is collected during removal of coatings from pipelines, equipment and other similar structures.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,052,423 and 5,074,323 disclose an apparatus for hydrocleaning the exterior surface of a pipeline or the like. A plurality of liquid jet nozzles are mounted with respect to a frame so as to surround, during use, the pipeline in circumferentially spaced apart relationship to one another. High-pressure liquid is supplied to the liquid jet nozzles. The frame travels longitudinally relative to the pipeline to effect cleaning of the pipeline exterior surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,391 teaches an apparatus for removing contaminant material from a building. The apparatus is a box-shaped device for removing asbestos from horizontally and vertically arranged pipes. A plurality of glove apertures are formed in two opposing sidewalls of a box-shaped device. A glove is connected to the sidewall at each aperture and the glove extends into the enclosure. The enclosure operates at a negative pressure. A filter is used at each suction aperture to trap airborne asbestos material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,969 discloses an apparatus and process for removing asbestos and other hazardous material. A vacuum loader is used to remove, collect, seal and dispose asbestos and other hazardous material. The vacuum loader includes a bulk separator compartment, a filtering compartment downstream of the bulk separator, and a collector compartment having a dust settlement chamber.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,718,925 and 4,749,391 teach a material collection receiver having a bag assembly with a porous or perforated inner bag positioned within the interior of a solid imperforate bag. A perforated inner shell is used to accommodate expansion of the bags. A shroud prevents hazardous material from contaminating the outside of the outer bag. A vacuum tank surrounds the shroud.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,121 discloses a process for removing asbestos-filled linings or coatings applied on a surface of a building. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,004 teaches a method for packaging asbestos fibers into consolidated blocks.
Other conventional methods for removing and disposing of asbestos and other hazardous material include: wet-bag methods that conform to Environmental Protection Agency standards; hand-scraping; hand-held high-pressure waterlances; line travel knife and brush equipment; rotating abrasive wheels; machine blasting with sand or other particles; and line travel high-pressure water jetting equipment. According to the wet-bag methods, asbestos materials are dampened. The dampened pieces of asbestos and other hazardous material are then removed by hand and placed into special storage bags.
It is apparent that there exists a need for an automated system and method for collecting and separating asbestos, hazardous materials and other solids, and disposing of such materials within guidelines established by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA), Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), or by other governing standards.